my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Our Hero Academia: Chapter 2
Testing Our Progress Isan led the whole class out to the training field. "I'm sure all of you remember you Quirk Appraisal tests from last year, correct?" The class responded with a chorus of "yes"es and nods. "Well then, I have your scores from last year. It's time to see how much stronger you've gotten in terms of your Quirk's power and application skills. We'll be going in roll order for each event. There will be eight events: the 50m dash, a grip strength test, a standing long jump, repeated side steps, a ball throw, the 400m dash, sits-ups, and the seated toe touch. Your overall score will be dependent not just on how strong your Quirk is now, but how much your scores improved from last year. Are there any questions?" Zenji was shaking with anticipation. His Quirk's power and his own application skills had drastically improved since the last time he took this test. His results were pitiful before, but now he was sure he would excel. On the other hand, Joho seemed unenthused, like she was going to do well on the test regardless of what her Quirk was for. The two students fist bumped while getting ready to begin. A perfect day to start their examinations, it was partially clouded, with a cool breeze gently accompanying the class for today's activities. Jirou was more than excited to get started, feeling rather confident in his abilities of netting him at least a reasonable place afterwards. "Oh man, not to toot my own horn here, but I like my odds, how do you thinks you guys'll do", asking the group behind him, wishing them luck in the upcoming events. Miranda just gave her nervous thumbs up. The confident girl that was bold in the classroom had disappeared as she wore her PE clothes. When Isan was listing off everything she couldn't help but feel a little sick as anxiety crept in. She had to improve from last year but she sighed heavily. She doubted her abilities and doubted her growth. Her only hope was to get creative and keep notes on everyone else. Maybe she won't be last, maybe she can do good. Those maybes are what kept her from going pale white. The young girl was flushed from head to toe after the whole ordeal in class out of everyone in the class that she was able to interact with none of them was truly close to her though she did try. She certainly knew that pitching wasn't her right course of action as she wasn't truly acquainted of using her arms and as she is unable to throw one with the use of her hair. She was always the lowest one when it came to that part of the test. She searched around the people in the class this time persistent on interacting, this is what would be deemed as easy job for many people but for her this act would literally make or break her. She started to strut 'awkwardly' to Akira in which she noted her literally small presence to her. "H-hi." Izanagi, returning from the changing room, his attire and demeanor had changed with what seemed a gust of wind. He now sported a navy blue, loose fitting, jumpsuit with grey chest armor. He also sported a pair of tight fitting forearm guards and shin guards. It was his hero attire. After having heard the teacher repeat their tasks he felt confident in himself. He had gotten closer to mastering his quirk since his first attempt and knew he could, and would, rank higher this time. "Mr. Kiyoshi," said Isan, "I said your gym clothes. Go back and change into your official school gym clothes. Don't worry, we'll wait until you get back." Akira sweat-dropped at the teacher reprimanding Izanagi once again, a half smile crossed her face. During then, she was standing on her two legs and rested a hand against her hip, the physical education uniform in place of her normal one. The sleeves on the shirt and part of the pants had been rolled up, it made her skin breathe, "This shirt is too tight." She noted. And then, "H-Hey," Akira whipped her head around as she uttered at Ava, her presence so sudden. Another one, just like her and Jack, Ava had been quite the quiet presence, even when they were just first years. "Nervous for the tests?" Akira questioned, one eyebrow rising, she shouldn't have asked something obvious. "U-Um," Amending for the question, Akira patted Ava's shoulder, "Don't worry, you do your best, okay?" She managed a smile at the smaller girl. Ava was flushing red, Yet there she was gathering all the courage she had and sucking in every energy in the whole area and finally, "U-uhm I-i w-wanted to t-tell you s-something...." She took her little breath in and as much as possible take in as much air so that she wouldn't die from the next answer. that Akira might say. "Iknowitssosuddenbutpleasecanyoubemyfriend" She bowed her head down fingers crossed. Her eyes widening, Akira's cheeks puffed, "I c-could try," She hummed, not anyone in the class had been as straight as that, and Akira would respect it. And, of course, she would try to keep her word, Ava didn't deserve to be alone. Though, what had she done to peek people's interest this year? "W-whaaa", Her eyes swelled into tears and with a short amount of time large drop of tears started forming on her face falling down her cheeks. "Th-thanks goood." Ava couldn't help but leap to Akira's hugging her tightly. She was happy that it all paid off in the end. Izanagi left to change as he was told, he didn't particularly like his gym cloths, but didn't mind changing either. When he returned in the proper cloths he saw a few of his classmates talking. He debating going over to join them but decided against it and kept to himself. Mickey and Isabella found themselves standing near each other, watching all the commotion around them. "Everyone is as hyper as ever," Mickey said to himself, not really looking for a reply. He stood in a strong stance, with his arms crossed over his chest. "I think it's nice that everyone is having fun!" Isabella turned to Mickey in reply, a flickering attempt at smile appeared before her face returned to normal. Isabella didn't mind the looser clothing for her gym clothes, but she would have rathered a leotard instead. "Let's just hope that the field doesn't get too beat up before we get to go," Mickey replied before returned his attention to the greater group. Unlike the other people in the class, Midori wasn't buzzing with excitement, but instead moody due to the fact that her gym clothes weren't fitting well on her body. Since her gym clothes from last year were "accidentally" torn apart near the end of the school year, Aiko had to purchase replacements. "Ugh geez Aiko, I think you got a size larger. It feels loose around my body..." "That's alright, just fold the sleeves so it fits." Aiko responded to Midori's complaining, placing both hands on her hips. "I got you a larger one so that you can use it next year. Don't need to be buying uniforms every year, it gets expensive." "That's easy for you to say Miss Moneybags. You destroy your uniform every-time you use your quirk!" Midori retaliated, hurriedly folding the sleeves to fit her arms and legs. Aiko gave a short death stare at Midori before giving a confident smile, "That was last year. This time I've got my quirk under control, and I think this test might be the perfect way to prove it." she said as she turned her attention to the group and the teacher. "Jirou Tezuka and Jack Daniels," said Isan, interrupting his student's conversations, "you're up first." "You got it prof." Doing several stretches and squats before getting unto the track, Jirou couldn't help but notice that he was jittery with a mixture of tension and restlessness, with wanting to see the level of progress he had made since enrolling to U.A. last year without making a fool of himself. Taking off his glasses and taking several deep breathes, Jirou stepped unto the track, placing himself into the starting position while grinding his legs and feet as hard as he could into the ground beneath him. Taking a moment to compose himself, Jirou's legs began to glow, causing the surface of the ground under the soles of his shoes to break, "Ultra...kick..." he stammered, kicking off the ground and exploding forward using his Quirk, Ultra Impact, to build up impact energy to create a high-octane shockwave between himself and the ground. Nearly losing his footing, Jirou cleared the finishing line, leaving his shoes in bad-repair and waiting for the teacher to rate his performance for the end. Yet again spotted with his hands behind his head, Jack had yet to really interact with any since he started but kept himself to Ryuji as he'd been the only to speak to him. However, as it was his turn to run already, the young man didn't like to keep people waiting and found himself at the starting line seconds later. Despite his aloof personality until now, Jack was already determined to try and beat his previous score as he got into position next to the man he had unknowingly voted for as Class President. He lowered his body and prepared himself to run, yet raised an eyebrow as he looked over at Jirou's preparation, almost to have himself stumble giving the other man's head start once the event had started. But he managed to keep his footing and as Jirou passed the finish line, so too did Jack find himself right there next to him, having used his quirk to follow suit immediately after Jirou passed it. He smiled to himself as this was the first time someone had gotten to use his quirk during this occasion, undoubtedly going passed his previous scores where he had merely run like normal. Patting Jirou on the shoulder as he passed him by. "Thank you for your hard work." Jack said as he waved his hand over his own shoulder before returning to the class. Ava was suprised at both the speed of the two but one thing she did know was that Jack was more likely able to teleport. She was trying to fix together how this quirk might work in some ways or another fiddling her hands in the process. "Alright," began Isan, "Jirou Tezuka, 2.51 seconds. Jack Daniels, 2.53 seconds. Good job. Next up is Griselle Hideaki and Tali Shimamura." Griselle was shocked at the call of her name, having seemingly day dreamed as she waited. Sadly, she didn't have a close bond with any of the other members of the class. She gazed over at the people whom seemingly had strong bonds. Zenji and Joho. Kinzoku and Rei. And now, even shy Ava had mustered the courage to try to make a friend. Griselle stepped up to the track in her school issued gym uniform. Her feeling of envy for everyone having good friends was drowned out by anxiety of performing well. Her quirk wasn't made for situations such as this so she'd have to depend on her other aspects to do her best. She removed her glasses and handed them to her teacher. She replace them with prescription goggles, better suit for gym activities. As she was given the signal to begin the dash, Griselle bolted forward in a dash. No Quirk could save her, brains wouldn't be enough to get her pass this obstacle. Running as fast as humanly possible, she reached the end in due time. Yet she was already aware she'd have the lowest score for these activities. With a crack of the neck, Tali stepped up to the plate, ready to make her performance. Before the signal even rang she had begun to infuse her body with Photons. 10% She thought to herself as she felt the photons getting to work, making her lighter, stronger, faster. Any higher percentage could most likely allow herself to break every conceivable record of the 50-meter dash, but to raise the stakes would also serve to increase the risk of self-sustained injury. She looked to her classmate to her side and simply spoke: "Sorry for this." The signal went off and the race began, if it could even be perceived as such. In an instant, Tali took up the speed of the sprinting cheetah, clearing the course in no time. As soon as she was past the finish line, she removed the photons from her body and looked towards her brother, who was giving an approving thumbs up. Sometimes, even if she praised herself for paying attention, Akira wished she could do it with everyone. She had noticed Jack's behavior earlier, but, she had failed to notice what Griselle must have been thinking. Akira noted she seemed to be lost in thought when her name was called, was it... was it because of the election? Akira took it upon herself, clenching her fists and furrowing her brows. A single foot going forward, Akira told herself that she would clear this up- But then, all she did was take a step, as someone else had approached Griselle, making Akira's eyes widen slightly. "Nice sprint there Griselle," said Zenji to her. "You're probably more athletic than me in terms of natural capabilities." Griselle turned to notice Zenji, quite shocked he'd actually come over to her. "Oh, it's nothing really." Griselle turned to watch the remainder of the next task while also secretly wondering why Zenji took interest in her all of a sudden. “Tali Shimamura, 1.97 seconds. Griselle Hideaki, 6.02 seconds,” said Isan, recording the results. “Dante Shimamura and Saori Yamamoto, you’re up next.”5 Amazed at the sheer running powers put on display before her, she heard her name be called out ahead of her, the teacher signaling her and Dante out to the track. However, wondering through the crowd, Saori spotted a ¥500 coin directly besides one of her fellow classmate's shoes. Looking up, she noticed it to be Midori, spotting her next to Aiko. "You know its a good day when you find loose change like this, good fortune is coming your way," she sprang, pointing upward with her thumb and finger. "Lucky right, huh, huh, huh," she vocalized, repeatedly jabbing her elbow dozens of times around Midor's side, "Wish me luck," forming peace signs with both hands before making it up front. Getting into her starting position, Saori immediately got on all fours, giving a half serious, half playful smile as she began to radiate electricity across her body. At the the teacher's signal, Saori used her Quirk to electrify her body, bolting like electricity across the track in the same manner to a feline, leaving a trail of static shock behind her, giving an "ok" sign to Isan before tailing back to her place. "Dante Shimamura, 5.32 seconds. Saori Yamamoto, 2.12 seconds," said Isan as he wrote down the results on his clipboard. "That was the same as last year Dante," he mumbled underneath his breath. Kinzoku knew it was his turn right off the bat. His conversation with Rei halted as he got ready to participate. "Wish me luck mate!" He gave a smile and rushed off to the starting mark of the track. He glanced over at his running partner, Izanagi, "Let's give it our all!" As the signal was given for the two to start, Kinzo used his Quirk to plant the chains in the ground ahead. Once they were locked into the ground, within a second at the most, he used them to quickly and effectively hurl himself across the course. Kicking up quite the bit of dirt as he tried to halt his stop at the end. Once his movements ceased, he turn to the remainder of the class and threw up a solid thumbs up. "ACE!" Izanagi watched all of his classmates with a slight smile. He was happy for all of the progress they had made so far and was ready to show what he could do. When it was his turn he ran over to the starting line with his partner Kinzoku. He gave him a thumbs up and a quick nod. "Good luck." With that he let his quirk take effect. It wasn't like everyone else's quirk, this one worked silently and with great effect. No one would have noticed the nigh invisible bubble appear around him as he started running. Or what everyone thought was him. IN reality his quirk had created an illusion of himself running at a pace similar to Saori's pace, if not a half second slower. The real Izanagi was still standing at the starting line. Watching his illusion finish at decent pace. Walking over to his illusion he let it disappear. Leaving his classmates thinking it was the real him that had run. Isan wasn't fooled by Izanagi's Quirk, but the equipment was. He smiled as he wrote down the two student's scores. "Izanagi Kiyoshi, 2.31 seconds. Kinzoku Kusari, 2.29 seconds. Next up is Ava Rizal and Akira Wareashi." They had all improved since their first year, it had seemed. Akira stepped forward as her name and her newest friend's own were called, turning to smile at Ava, Akira gave her a nod and a smile. With her hair in a bun, she placed herself by the starting line, knees bent and hands touching the ground, while her head stared forward. As the signal had been given, Akira's body rocketed, hands leaving the ground and feet taking steps. Gusts of wind followed suit in her wake, as wind, too, beat against her face. However, she did not take many steps, as she soon passed the finish line and struggled to stop, her footwear rising dust as she slided a bit more. "Phew," Akira breathed and leaned down, placing her hands on her legs, which weren't as sore as they would be a long time ago. Using them brought a smile to her face, as a drop of sweat went down her face. This was her quirk, Shankleg. It allowed her immense control and power output from the lower parts of her body, including her muscles, bones, and joints, permitting her to perform a myraid of feats. However, having it since birth, Akira's body had limits for how much time it could do these incredible movements. Along with Akira, Ava has already thought of a way to possibly win this. She wasn't enthusiastic about it thought. As the counting was going Ava dugged her hair deep onto the ground making it stick by turning it to steel pole and finally. Boom. The signal echoed within her ears and she positioned herself much like a catapult, her hair broke free and the force propelled her small body which flinged right onto the finish line. Ava grunted in pain as her back hit the hard ground. Thought between the excitement of actually doing it was her ringing thought. "Was that allowed?" "Ava Rizal, 3.13 seconds. Akira Wareashi, 2.02 seconds. Good job. Next up is Zenji Kaisei and Joho Gijutsu." "Wish me luck," said Zenji to Griselle as he walked up to the starting line. Joho lightly smacked Zenji on the arm. "You flirting again?" "Again? I've never flirted in my entire life." As they walked up to the starting line, Joho touched the collection software before they began. When they heard the signal to start, Zenji bolted from the starting line. He was much faster than he was last year, crossing the finish in no time at all. Joho, on the other hand, didn't even jog. It took her about a minute for her to cross the finish line before her speed was called out. "Zenji Kaisei, 4.31 seconds. Joho Gijutsu, 0.01 seconds." Isan smirked again. Another clever application of someone's Quirk. The rest of the class looked at Joho with a mixture of surprise and anger. "It's almost unfair," said Zenji. Miranda looked at her watch then at Isan with his smirk on his face. Sweat was almost dripping from the girl as the results seem to be a blur at this point but now a pang of annoyance was at her but she bit her lip before calling out. She pushed herself deeper into the crowd of her students and sighed. There was no point. There was no need to start an argument when there was no way she would win these events. She looked at her shaky hands. No, this was fair, no matter how much her brain said to her otherwise. From a distance, Aiko could see Miranda shaking, almost feeling kind of sad for the Class President. Nudging Midori's arm, Aiko looked to her friend with a worried expression, "Midori your going to go up against Miranda right? She doesn't look confident at all. You want to hold back in this one?" Midori looked to Aiko with confusion, turning her empty, cold gaze back to the ground. "What do I have to hold back with? You already know my quirk, its not like its going to be advantageous compared to the others around here. She's got her quirk and I've got mine, she can find a way to use it here no problem." Midori justified, kneeling down to tie her shoes. "Besides, in reality most of the students here wouldn't be able to get the score they have without their quirk. If anything they're just lying to themselves when they cheat the system, sure they're making use of their quirk but sometimes their quirk isn't going to get them out of everything." Griselle laughed at the sight of Zenji and Joho running. It wasn't one of mockery, but she was simply enjoying herself. She shouted over at the boy whom approached her earlier. A friendly demeanor was one she sported in response. "Thought I was more athletic than you!" She jokingly referred to Zenji's prior comment, where he praised Griselle's sprinting ability. Although he'd performed better than her in the sprints. Zenji turned to her and smiled, giving her a little wave. "Well, in terms of muscle proportion, you probably are. I can just use more." His words were cryptic and confusing, just as they always were. Griselle giggled as she went back to previous position. Although her expression was slightly more joyful. She smiled, seemingly satisfied with herself. Maybe I can make friends after all. Kinzoku had so happened to be next to Izanagi and decided to hit up a conversation. He knew little about the guy and happened to notice Izanagi was rather seclusive. "Hey Mystery Man! That was some grade A sprinting!" He gave a smile, Kinzoku was always good at making friends. Maybe Izanagi would be his most recent. Izanagi looked at his classmate and gave a nod and a small smile. "Thank you. Its taken me some harsh training to get that fast. You did well yourself. It seems like your quirk comes in handy." It would appear that more and more people in the class were finally starting to open up to one another, even those who had previously not had the courage to do so beforehand. Jack was impressed with the different types of quirks everyone had at their disposal, but at the same time also reminding him how out of place he must appear to everyone else. He stood next to Ryuji but so far they hadn't really said anything, not because that he was afraid of speaking to him, but rather that he didn't know what to say. Yet, the silence had its own tone to it so he couldn't complain. Jack had however kept an eye on his fellow classmates and their sprints, with the latest one being on Akira yet again and seemingly allowed the latest one pass him by without notice. His first impressions of her had been very different as she appeared to be more talkative and forward going than he had initially thought. Maybe I should apologize for earlier... No, that'd only make it worse. Head back to the game Jack, focus. He thought to himself before quickly turning away as soon as he caught himself looking towards her, cursing under his breath as he'd already been awkward enough towards her during his first day. "It's always the quiet one's, huh? Ain't that right Jacky." Glancing over to his side, Ryuji put careful attention on his fellow classmates, eavesdropping on the various conversations while examining their Quirks in person, all the while hearing Jack mumble to himself in silence before quickly jerking his head away for a minute. Turning to face the direction he turned away, Ryuji couldn't help but sigh deeply, running his hand through his hair before turning to face Jack before hearing his name be called by the teacher. Ryuji slowly began to pace his way to the starting line, not before lifting both shoulders and hands up to shrug at him, nodding in disapproval with a sarcastic smile. "You ain't getting anywhere if you keep window shopping, make a move or I will, after all, I think she's more up my speed don't you think," speaking in a way that sounded more like encouragement rather than a provocation. "Trust me, you'll feel better afterwards, no use in trying to overthink the big things." Placing his hand on his shoulder before getting on the track, Ryuji bent his knee while leveling his other leg pressed against the ground, using his Quirk to super heat the carbon in the air around his hands and legs, elevating the temperature to the point of triggering an explosion, using the energy produced to propel himself forward in quick succession, reaching the finishing line. Izanagi was still standing by Kinzoku as he watched his classmates. It didn't cease to amaze him how far each had come compared to their first year. It was one thing to master a quirk to the point everyone had, but something completely different to have the mental ability to push yourself so far. It made him happy, although he didn't show it. Resting a bit more, Akira had sat on the ground near some of her classmates, as they also waited. She felt as if she was being stared at once again, but, once Akira looked at whom she deemed the culprit, he had been talking with Ryuji. Cheeks puffed, Akira pouted and looked down a bit, fixing her shoelaces, though, she didn't need to. Akira looked up, deeming the quietness of her companions rather strange, specially those two near her. The one closest to her figure was Izanagi, who seemed to observe the rest of the class silently. Akira should just leave it, there was no bother- But, what if just like Jack, Izanagi needed some talk? Right, she still needed to talk to Jack afterwards. "H-Hi," Akira beamed, glancing at Izanagi then, "You all have improved q-quite a lot," She commented. Izanagi looked at Akita as she spoke to him. He smiled a bit, people were being quite active with him. "Yes. You have improved a lot as well." He said in his calm tone. Hearing the signal, Katsuro ended his wait at the starting line by lunging through the wind as his vision turned blurry. Though barely able to think, his focus was enough to bound off the moment he felt his feet touch the ground and within moments in one more bound he would be past the line. Unfortunately, it was not in the way he expected as his right ankle bent under the force of his attempted leap and he collided with the ground before rolling over the line. In a state burdened by his quirk's drawbacks, his fall would have been dangerous but on reflex his right arm cushioned his drop and shattered beneath it. Biting his lip to muffle shouts of pain, he thrust his hand past the line and a thought echoed through his mind as he waited for his quirk's toll to wear off. "Less than two minutes left." Isan wrote down the results. “Ryuji Adachi, 3.12 seconds. Katsuro Kairi, 3.09 seconds. Next up is Rei English and Isabella Flynn.” Isabella had taken notice of Miranda's shaky state when her name was called. "I should go talk to her after my race," she thought to herself. She walked over to the starting line and nodded to Rei as to wish him good luck in the race. She got down on all fours in a sprinter stance before saying, "pardon the dust." As the signal sounded, Isabella released her pent-up kinetic energy in large blasts from all four appendages, accelerating her body like a rocket forward with her back legs. She kept her hands pointed to the at a 45-degree angle to give her downward and forward thrust to keep her from leaving the ground. As soon as she crossed the finish line, she pushed her hands forwards with a blast of energy to slow herself down. Once she stopped and the dust cleared from the waves of energy, she wiped at her shirt to remove some excess dust before walking over to Miranda. Isabella didn't seem too concerned with her time, as she knew she did her best. She placed a hand on Miranda's shoulder and said to her, "It's okay. We can go get food after the race. My treat!" Isabella was given an eat-all-you-need card as her quirk requires a lot of energy. Isabella attempted a smile at Miranda while giving her a friendly bump of her elbow before looking onward to the next race. Miranda had been busy concerning herself of what she was going to do that she barely notice Isabelle. She jumped as her hand was placed on her shoulder and she looked at her. She looked a deer in front of headlights. Her comment did strike something in Miranda though as she nodded, forming a small smile. "Thank you," she whispered and for once she felt at somewhat at ease. Rei had been pacing around for quite some time, eagerly anticipating his turn as he spectated his classmates improve on their previous scores. He was somewhat startled by his name being called out, caught completely off-guard as if unaware that his turn would be next, but this astonishment quickly shifted into a plain as day grin on Rei's face, swiftly jogging towards the starting line. He gestured a short nod back to Isabella before, he too, got down on all fours, with his head tilted downwards onto the floor and ears focused on hearing the signal to start. The signal went off without much delay, and Rei felt a surge of energy course through his body as he accelerated from the start line, his strides light yet explosive all at the same time. Though time wasn't the only thing Rei was battling against, even though only for a short amount of time, Rei was literally left in the dust caused by Isabella. Only realising that he had finished when the dust clouds had stopped, he couldn't help but cough from all the dust he inhaled while running and decided to slowly walk over to Kinzoku and the group of classmates he was chatting to, all the while chuckling to himself because of what happened and keeping an ear out for his result. "Isabella Flynn, 2.31 seconds. Rei English, 4.11 seconds. Next up is Mickey Tutone and Aiko Kowareta."